Reiji makes the rational choice
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: Reiji does the smart thing during episode 8. AU.


Summary: Zwei does the smart thing in episode 8. AU.

A/N: I obviously don't own this series, and in all honesty it got stupid during episode 8 because Reiji didn't immediately kill Ein.

* * *

"You don't know then?" said Ein lowering her gun. She walked off to the bedroom. Zwei ran to the bedroom and gasped. Ein was bleeding out on the bed from a leg wound.

He flinched as his cell phone suddenly rang. He picked it up to see Claudia McCunnen. His eyes widened as he heard of the betrayal. He snatched the gun that Ein had dropped on the floor and hung up.

"Did you really murder our allies?" said Zwei, surprising himself as the words just slipped out.

"It was . . . an order," said Ein breathing heavily, "I had to -"

Zwei pointed the gun and shot Ein through the head before she could move. He continued shooting her dead body until he felt comfortable that she was dead. His breathing began to return to being even and his shoulders slumped.

 _Ein, you're a worthless fucking idiot. A broken doll with no meaning and no reason to exist._ thought Zwei, _And to be perfectly honest, you were already dead. If you can't comprehend the repercussions of your actions then you had no value in being alive. If you are really this stupid, then you're better off dead in the criminal world. Even I know . . . that much . . ._

Zwei - _no_ \- Azuma Reiji smiled. He spat on the corpse's face. _I'm not going to pretend a few meaningless words make-up for forcing me to become a killer and repeatedly threatening my life. I became a child killer, nothing can make up what I did but I think . . . in all honesty, I'm glad to feel this shame and guilt. At least, that way, I know I'm a little human. You, Ein, were worthless and it is entirely your fault that the people I killed were killed in the first place. And in all honesty? Even if I had failed training, you wouldn't have hesitated to pull the trigger every time that I did. You would have killed those people, including that child, if I had never been there or failed on any of those occasions. You don't deserve to be protected. Absolutely nothing makes up for that. I can never go back to my family, and it was all your fault, you stupid murderous dipshit. You never said anything humane, not once . . . why should I have protected a dangerous, murdering psychopathic sex toy like you?_

Reiji Azuma's shoulders shook as he slowly took out a knife and began a gruesome deed.

 _YOU DESERVE THIS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!_

* * *

"Zwei!" said Scythe Master grinning, "Where is Ein?"

Zwei tossed him the bookbag. Scythe opened it and gasped as he saw Ein's head in the bag. The putrid stench of rotting flesh became overwhelming for him.

"Nice boat," muttered Reiji before shooting Scythe Master in the kneecaps multiple times. "He's all yours, Miss McCunnen."

McCunnen grinned as she ordered her men to shoot Scythe Master dead. Lizzie and the others repeatedly shot at Scythe Master until he stopped moving.

"Good job, Reiji," said McCunnen smiling at him, "you've effectively proven your loyalty to Inferno and secured your position as one of my close aides. Now, what shall your reward be?"

Reiji met her eyes and shrugged.

Later that night, he sat in Claudia's bedroom and waited for her to get out of the shower. He raised his head to see Claudia in only a bath robe and smiling at him.

He titled his head. "Is this really okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" said Claudia, raising an eyebrow, "If you're uncomfortable . . . I can fix that."

"You'll just be going on to fuck other men," said Reiji. Claudia paused and narrowed her eyes. "whether behind my back or not. To be perfectly frank, I don't really care or blame you. But, I have to ask, why bother going so far to seduce me in the first place?"

Claudia returned to smiling. "I will be doing what I must for my goals . . . however, I never forbade you to see other women. In the interest of fairness, you can have as many whores as you wish. I just want you by my side."

"Then I'm yours," said Reiji, getting up and walking towards the bedroom door. "but not in this way."

He closed the door behind him and left behind a gaping Claudia. She stood motionless. _He . . . rejected me?!_

Reiji left the building and walked outside. He closed his eyes to feel the cold night air breezing around his body.

 _Sometimes, all a person really needs is solitude to think_ thought Reiji, _and that's something brainless people like Ein would never have understood. Everything was her fault for allowing others to do her thinking for her. Even if I'm wrong, she was still too dangerous and too fucking stupid to let live. I feel such joy in knowing I finally paid her back for all the horrible things she and her so-called master did to me. Fuck them both._

Reiji walked into the starry night and was never seen or heard from again. Two days later, multiple media outlets published a plethora of information on the identity of Mafia bosses, their shipments of drugs and guns from which harbors, the identity of the Inferno executives and head leader, and a list of their grunt workers were published in the USA, Japan, several South American countries, and China.

Reiji knew that he would die for what he did. _It's entirely their own fault for taking my life away and training me to be their hound dog. This is what they get for making me into a killer and being dumb enough to show me their identities. Payback is a bitch and if I die, then I'm taking it all down with me!_


End file.
